


Let's Talk About Love

by edgymonsterbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cute, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Naga, Other, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Series, Sexual Tension, Tetrophilia, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgymonsterbitch/pseuds/edgymonsterbitch
Summary: You go for a walk in the woods to help your mental and emotional state. Let's just say you get a lot more than you bargained for.Naga x (Gender-Neutral) Reader.May add smut later, rating will change accordingly.





	1. Lost

You thought a walk in the forest would do you some good. Everyone says exercise is good for the mind and body. What the hell, why not? You drive out to the local nature reserve and park your car, shoving the keys in your jacket pocket. Popping your earbuds in, you find your favorite playlist and start walking along the well beaten dirt trail. The lush greenery, the still ponds, and the occasional squirrel entering your vision. For the first time in a long while, you felt liberated from the suffocating reality of daily life.

You soon lost yourself in the music, walking along almost in a trance. It’s an hour later when you realize that the sun is starting to go down. You turn around and start to walk the way you came, but it dawns on you that you have no idea where you are. A feeling of dread grips your chest as you frantically rummage in your pockets. You grab your phone, turning on the gps, but for some reason a pop-up that says “ERROR,” kept filling the screen. You keep trying until your phone suddenly crashes and refuses to turn on.

“Shit,” you swear under your breath as your stomach drops. The sun was setting and your only light source and navigation device is malfunctioning. Fan-fucking-tastic. You walk further down the path in the opposite direction that you came down it, but you didn’t recognize anything. You walk for another half hour, finding yourself by an old outpost next to a cave. 

“A creepy old building is better than a creepy cave I guess,” you reasoned aloud, knocking on the door of the cabin-like structure. No answer. You reach for the doorknob and turn it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, opening with a sharp creaking sound. The small outpost looked very old. Everything from the floors, to the walls, to even the ceiling is wood. There are cobwebs in every corner of the structure and dust coating every flat surface, giving the furniture a ghostly tint. You find a lightswitch and unsurprisingly, the lights don’t turn on. But, there is a lantern and some matches on a small coffee table. You light the lantern and get a better sense of your surroundings. Luckily, there was a small twin bed in the far wall of the cabin. You could hang here for a night and find your way out in the morning. It seems safer than wondering around the forest at night. Shaking out the blankets and pillow to get the dust out, you snuggle into the bed and quickly fall asleep. 

Your eyes snap open. The sound of the door creaking open followed by a heavy sliding sound filled the room. The room was dark and your laturn had gone out hours ago. You were frozen with fear, your breath coming in with shakey inhales. Without your sight, your mind conjures up terrifying possibilities for what could be in the cabin with you. A serial killer with a limp, some rapist who likes sliding on the floor before assaulting their victims, or just a crazy stalker who is bad at picking their feet off the ground. As the heavy sliding sound gets louder, you build up enough courage to say something.

“Who’s there?” you asked in a quiet voice, fearing the worst. The sliding stops abruptly. 

“Who are you?” a deep baritone voice asked in confusion.

“I-um, uhh,” you stutter before answering, telling the voice your name. The voice whispers your name back before speaking again.

“How did you get here?” they asked in an amused tone. 

“I got lost, and it got dark, I’m sorry I can leave. I didn’t know anyone lived here,” you said, feeling around in the dark, trying to gather your things to leave.

“No, its okay, just sleep. No one lives here anymore,” the voice sighed.

“Then where do you live?” you questioned. Deep laughter filled the room. You sat there, confused.

“Where do you think, human?” the voice uttered before snapping its fingers, a blue orb appeared suddenly, illuminating the room. Now you understood what they were talking about. They are definitely not human. His face was human enough, high cheekbones, thin lips, thick eyebrows. His hair was a dark bluish black and pulled back into a long ponytail. All looked human, except for the ears that point up and out in an elf-like fashion. He has beautiful tan skin with black marking marking various designs all your their humanoid upper half. Their lower half was a thick serpentine tail comprised of glossy obsidian scales. Also, he was fucking huge; standing around two and a half meters. His face is now peering over you, making you feel smaller than ever. You look into his snake-like yellow eyes with an expression of shock. Once again, the man laughs at you. 

“Scare ya?” he has a shit eating grin plastered across his face, his white fangs peaking out in the process.

You are drowning in your own words. 

“I’m just… shocked?”

“Is that a question, little human?” he giggles at your response, getting a kick out of how scared you looked.

“I, um…” You try to respond, but you just trail off into silence, staring at the creature in front of you.

“Not a profound one, are you?” he teases, taping your head with his long clawed finger. Your cheeks heated up as he makes fun of you.

“S-shut up,” you weakly counter.

“If I shut up, I can’t answer your original question,” he said, the smirk seemed to deepen.

“What?” You blurted out, confused about what he was talking about.

“Wow, how dense. You don’t want to know where I live?” he tutted.

“No, I mean, yes, I mean I am curious about where you live,” you finally straighten out in your head.

“The cave, my bright little human,” he explains, making you hum in understanding, until a question pops into your head.

“Why would you live in there and not here?” you blurt, regretting if the comment came off as offensive.

“If you couldn’t tell my genius human, I don’t really fit in human sized areas that well,” Sarcasm is his only emotion it seems.

“Oh,” you respond, unsure of what to say next.

“Come now, if you’re going to be my new conversation partner, then you have to respond with more than one word statements,” he chides as you look at him in confusion.

“Huh,” He groans at your response.

“How’s this, I’ll help you find your way out tomorrow, if you promise to visit from time to time. Deal?” He says as your eyes go wide.

“Why would you want me to come back?” Your voice full of shock, apprehensive about what to say next.

“I would be nice to have someone to talk to, ” he looks down and his playful smile seemed to break for a second, before looking back at you hopefully.

“Well, when you put it like that,” you answer with a laugh.

It's his turn to be shocked, “so it’s a deal?”

“Deal.”


	2. The Past Creates Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more about Slade. Also, fluff.

The next day, you returned to the park with a pack full of goodies to thank the man. Following Slade’s directions, you found your way back to the outpost next to the cave. Anxiety and excitement swirled in your stomach as you came up to the cave next to the cabin. Slade must have heard you coming as he slithered out of the cave and into view.

“You returned,” he said, fangs peeking out as he smiled at you.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to leave you hanging,” you replied, feeling warmth at your cheeks for some reason. He came toward you, a large clawed hand extended out to you.

“Come now, I’ll show you around.” You took his hand, the size dwarfing yours, and started leading you into the cave.

“The cave?” You asked, a bit apprehensive.

“Where else, little one?” He asked incredulously. You puffed your cheeks out in a pout.

“Somewhere less creepy, like not a cave,” you grumbled as he giggled.

“Little one, you’ll be fine. I’ll protect you,” he reassured, giving you a toothy smile.

“Alright,” you uneasily agreed. But once you stepped inside, you were shocked. It was nice. The rock walls were painted with various pictures and designs. It was lit up nicely by lots of lanterns, string lights, and a large fire in the center with cooking supplies nearby. There were handmade items all around, like a tanning rack, fishing spears, and nets, and surprisingly a bookshelf stuffed full of books. In the corners of the cave, there were two huge piles of furs, sleeping bags, and pillows.

“Wow, maybe I should have stayed in here instead of the cabin,” you said, in awe at how inviting and warm the space was.

“You don’t have to flatter me so,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his large clawed hand.

“No it really is nice, it looks homie,” you said as your eyes drifted to the corners of the cave. There were two huge piles of furs, sleeping bags, and pillows. “Why do you have two beds in here?” You asked as the color from Slade’s face drained.

“Oh, It’s from someone who used to live here,” he said tonelessly. 

“A parent?” You questioned further.

“No, my sister. She… passed on,” He said with some difficulty. You hung your head and stared at the ground in guilt.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” You apologized as you felt his large hand pat your shoulder lightly.

“No need, it was not your fault,” he breathed out gently, letting silence settle between the both of you. You went to your backpack to get your gifts, feeling this would be the best way to disrupt the heavy silence.

“So, I bought some goodies for you! As a thank you. I didn’t really know what you’d like but…” You words drifted away as you brought out the Tupperware container stuffed full of the mouth-watering goodies. Slade happily took the container as you grabbed the second gift.

“Oh, delicious and what’s this?” His eyes lit up as he inquired about you digging further in your bag before revealing a novel.

“A book,” you said with a cheeky grin. Slade merely rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I know that. What is it about?” He asked in a huff.

“I just picked up one of my favorites, it’s the first book of the Harry Potter series. It’s about this boy who discovers he’s a wizard and then gets to go to this amazing wizarding school,” you explained as you handed over the book.

“I will read it my spare time, thanks,” he said with a warm smile, slithering over to his bookshelf and placing your gift in a thoughtful spot.  
“No problem,” you responded. Then a thought popped into your head. “Can I ask a question?” you asked as Slade turned around and slithered back to you.

“Sure, little one,” he responded, shrugging lightly.

“What are you?” you asked bluntly, but then cringed at your wording.

“I am a naga. Half snake, half human. We’re a magical race as well as powerful in the physical sense. Our culture is a solitary one, staying in underground caves, hunting prey, and going about life mainly by ourselves,” he informed as you nodded.

“But you lived with your sister before, and that cabin so close to the cave? You must have had other people get lost and stay there before?” You said as Slade's expression turned thoughtful.

“Most nagas prefer to be alone, and while I do like to be alone, there is something to be said about having a social network of family and friends. Although it has to be limited due to if people found out about me, I would be most likely killed,” he answered. A pang of guilt grew in your heart. Slade shouldn’t have to live this way just because he’s different. He’s still a person, well, sentient being with rights.

“Then why show yourself to me? I could have run away and told everyone about you,” you said. Slade’s eyebrow was cocked with a smirk on his face.

“You seemed to be alright. Although I scared you, I could tell that you did not have any ill will against me,” he admired. You scoffed and looked away.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” you said, hands at your hips.

“And you even came back to see me, do you like being scared out of your mind?” The naga smirked as you rolled your eyes.

“I guess I’m just curious about you. I just have so many questions,” You admitted.

“Well, ask away little one.” 

“Are all naga as big as you?” You asked innocently as Slade bellowed with laughter.

“Haha, oh yes. I’m even considered small. My father was about two heads taller than me,” he responded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Geez, you realize in human standards that’s like, almost unheard of right,” you marveled, arms gesturing to his height.

“Yes, I’m fully aware of how small you are,” Slade jested, your expression fell as you pouted.

“I’m not small! You’re just huge!” You retorted fiercely, but Slade put a hand on your head and ruffled your hair, making you swat at his huge wrist and arm.

“Right, right. Don’t get too worked up. What’s your next question?” He giggled as he talked, finally removing his hand.

“Why is there a cabin right next to the cave?” You asked in a huff, trying to smooth out your hair. You didn’t notice his expression change.

“A friend used to live there. They passed away a long time ago.”

“Oh, I’m really sorry,” you awkwardly responded, arms hesitantly going back to your sides.

“It’s alright, it was from old age. The sweetest woman, she owned the land before it was turned into a reserve. At first, she was afraid, but then we got along great. She was like a mother to me and Mirai. She taught us everything about the human world. English, how to read, write, culture, social skills, etc.” He said with a certain fondness.

“Mirai? Your sister, right?” You asked. Slade’s body stiffened. 

“Yes,” he responded. Ever so slightly his bare shoulders seemed to slump.

“Beautiful name,” you marveled. Slade let out a melancholy sigh.

“If you thought her name was beautiful, you should have seen her then,” he murmured, a small smile appeared. 

There was a pause in the conversation. You slowly walked up to the naga and wrapped your arms around him. After all, he had been through, after all, he had lost, you thought a hug might help him, even just a little bit. Slade froze at the touch, but then warmed up to it. Eventually, he bent down and wrapped his arms around your waist. Naturally, the two of your broke away.

“Well then, as your newest human companion, I have a lot to live up to then,” you blurted in a nervous joy.

“Ha, yes you do,” he barked out. He wordlessly walked you back to the trail with a huge smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Edgymonsteruniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Edgymonsteruniverse.Tumblr.com
> 
> Message me there if you wanna talk or have any requests.
> 
> Also, please comment and leave a kudos, it feeds my needy, depressed soul. (But honestly if you just like and read my story that's all good too).


End file.
